Cartoon Network All-Stars Grand Prix
This is''' the newer version of Cartoon Network Racing' that will be released for PS3 and PS4. It will have the same characters from the same show, but more characters from more shows will be added such as ''Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Codename: Kids Next Door, Camp Lazlo, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi, Samurai Jack, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Chowder, and Ben 10. Details *Like the PS2 version, the player will once again pick a driver with a kart next to him or her and then a co-driver. Characters Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo *Bunny Bravo *Suzy Bravo *Carl Cow and Chicken *Cow and Chicken (together) *Flem and Earl (together) *The Red Guy I Am Weasel *I.M. Weasel *I.R. Babboon Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mom *Dad *Mandark *Monkey *Justice Friends (together) The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (together) *Professor Utonium *Mojo Jojo *The Mayor *Miss Keane *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Him *The Gangreen Gang (together) *Princess Morbucks *The Amoeba Boys (together) *Sedusa *The Gnome *RowdyRuff Boys (together) Courage the Cowardly Dog *Courage *Muriel *Eustace *Jeeves Weevil *Quilt Sisters (together) Ed, Edd, and Eddy *Ed, Edd, and Eddy (together) *Sarah *Jimmy *Johnny 2x4 and Plank *Kevin *Canker Sisters (Together) Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Father Camp Lazlo *Lazlo *Raj *Clam *Edward *Chip and Skip (Together) *Scoutmaster Lumpus *Slinkman The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Billy *Mandy *Grim *Erwin *Billy's Dad *Billy's Mom *Nergal *Boogeyman *Nergal Jr. *Fred FredBurger *Velma Green the Spider Queen *Jeff the Spider *Jack O'Lantern Evil Con Carne *Hector Con Carne, Boskov and Hector's Stomach (together) *Major Dr. Ghastly *Reginald Skarr *Cod Commando *Estroy *Abraham Lincoln *Destructicus Con Carne *Enrique Jr Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi *Ami and Yumi (together) *Kaz *Jang Keng & Tekirai (together) *Domo *Harmony *Noble Knight & Decibel Destroyer (together) *Julie *The Talent Suckers (together) *Rumaki *Atchan *Wall *Malone *King Chad *Edwin Blair *Master Mei Pie *Evil Ami and Evil Yumi (together) *Evil Kaz Samurai Jack *Jack *Aku *Demongo *The Scotsman *Time Guardian *Ikra *The Emperor *DJ Stylbator *X9 *Josephine *Pig Sherrif *Odin, Ra and Vishnu (together) *Chritchellite Leader Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mac *Bloo *Frankie *Coco *Wilt *Eduardo *Cheese Chowder *Chowder *Panini *Mung Daal *Truffles *Schnitzel *Endive *Kiwi *Kimchi *Thrice Cream Man *Gazpacho Ben 10 *Ben 10 *Gwen 10 *Grandpa 10 *Vilgax Adventure Time *Finn and Jake (together) *Ice King *Lumpy Space Princess *Fionna and Cake (together) *Princess Bubblegum *Marceline the Vampire Flapjack *Flapjack *K'nuckles *Eight-Armed Willy *The Inventor Juniper Lee *Juniper Lee *Ray Ray Lee *Loki *Auntie Roon Gumball *Gumball *Darwin *Tina Rex Tracks Powerpuff Girls *Townsville *Mojo's Observatory *Citiesville Camp Lazlo *Camp Kidney Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Foster's Home The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Endsville *Underworld * Evil Con Carne *Bunny Island *Skull Island * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Tokyo, Japan *Manga Madness * Adventure Time *Candy Kingdom * * Samurai Jack *Feudal Japan *The Future *Pit of Hate Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter's Lab * * Flapjack *Stormalong Harbor *Cammie Island * Chowder * * * Ben 10 Johnny Bravo *Johnny's Neighborhood Cow & Chicken *Cow and Chicken's School I Am Weasel *Construction Site Items Super Powers Cast *Richard Horvitz as Billy *Grey DeLisle as Mandy, Major Dr. Ghastly, Yumi, Jang Keng, Frankie *Greg Eagles as Grim *Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack, Hector Con Carne, Wilt *Frank Welker as Boskov, Monkey, Infraggable Krunk, Lulu *Ken Watanabe as Aku *Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo, Butch *Janice Kawaye as Ami, Tekirai, Newscaster *Sandy Fox as Harmony *Lara Jill Miller as Julie, Juniper Lee *Nathan Carlson as Vlad *Kevin Michael Richardson as Demongo, Time Guardian, DJ Stylbator *Jennfier Martin as Ikra *Armin Shimmerman as Skarr, Hector's Stomach *Maxwell Atoms as Jeff the Spider, Cod Commando *Tara Strong as Bubbles, Truffles *Candi Milo as Cheese, Dexter, Coco *Tom Kenny as Eduardo, Chritchellites, Ice King, Mayor of Townsville, Arturo, Snake, Val Hallen *Martin Jarvis as Nergal *E.G. Daily as Buttercup *Fred Willard as Boogeyman *Scott S. Bullock as Mitch *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom *Tom Kane as Professor Utonium, HIM *Jennifer Hale as Princess Morbucks, Ms. Keane, Sedusa *Keone Young as the Emperor, Kaz, Domo *Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3, Samurai Jack's mom *Benjamin Diskin as Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 *Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4 *Cree Summer as Numbuh 5 *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben 10 *Ashley Johnson as Gwen 10 *Paul Eiding as Grandpa 10 *Steven Blum as Vilgax *Corey Burton as Nicolai, Rumaki *Jeff Bennett as the Inventor, Loki, Ace, Big Billy, Grubber *Richard McGongale as Odin, Eight-Armed Willy *Kari Wahlgren as Velma Green the Spider Queen *Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum *Pendelton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess *Madeline Martin as Fionna *Roz Ryan as Cake *Oliva Olsen as Marceline *Debi Derryberry as Nergal Jr *Jack Black as The Gnome *Susan Silo as Auntie Roon *Daran Norris as X9, Ra, Vishnu *Maurice LaMarche as Father, Estroy *Rob Paulsen as Major Glory, Brick, Boomer, Atchan *John DiMaggio as Scotsman, Schnitzel *Carl Greenblatt as Kimchi *Dana Snyder as Gazpacho *Dwight Schultz as Mung Daal Trivia Category:Cartoon Network Category:Racing games Category:Video games Category:PS3 Category:PS4